


you broke into my soul

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Idiots in Love, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Bucky/Helen short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts), [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



> Title from 'No One Else On Earth' by Wynonna

1.  Table of Contents

2.  'Nervous' for Marvelfan35

3.  'Hoodies' for Marvelfan35

4.  'Hot Apple Cider' for Merideath

5.  'Hot Chocolate' for Marvelfan35

6.   ***** "Do you want it harder, sweetheart?" for anon

7.  'Creepy Hotel AU' for Marvelfan35


	2. 'Nervous' for Marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2016
> 
> Idiots in Love

He honestly couldn’t tell which one of them was more nervous.  But he could tell which one was pulling it off the best.  

Helen’s leg was bouncing. And she kept laughing for no reason. But at least she wasn’t sweating through her shirt.  

She reached over to slide her hand into his, lacing their fingers together.  And somehow, that made it better.  

 


	3. 'Hoodies' for Marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

“You know…we should get them matching…” Helen said, grinning widely and holding up two hooded sweatshirts, identical except for size. “I like the pink.”  

Bucky grinned and reached for it.  “You want me in pink?  I’ll wear pink.”  

“It looks good on you…” she said, watching him hold it up to his front.  “It really brings out your eyes.”  

 


	4. 'Hot Apple Cider' for Merideath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

“Mmm…” Helen hummed as she sipped at the hot cider in her mug.  Bucky was right.  It wasn’t anything like hot apple juice.  

It was more…thicker and spicy.  It was more than pleasant.  

As was her boyfriend, who was currently winding his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.  “Share?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her neck.  

“Not a chance…” she giggled.  

 


	5. 'Hot Chocolate' for Marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

“Can I have marshmallows?” asked Bucky, holding out his mug of hot chocolate with a grin.  

“I gave you marshmallows…” Helen replied, narrowing her eyes.  “You want more now?”  

He shrugged. “I don’t remember there being marshmallows.  Maybe they melted.”  

Helen unceremoniously dumped a large handful over his mug, some of them spilling out onto the table. “Is that enough?  No, wait.  Have a few more. Say when.”  

Handful after handful toppled out onto the countertop while Bucky smirked and shook his head.  

“When.  I guess…” he said as the last marshmallow toppled from the bag.  

 


	6. *'Do you want it harder, sweetheart?" for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut, Banter, Oral Sex

Helen’s breath caught in her throat as she grabbed the headboard with both hands, attempting to leverage herself so she could buck her hips a little more.  She was almost there.  

“Bucky, please…” she moaned, feeling her walls clench around his fingers, but it wasn’t quite enough. She couldn’t get there.  

He grinned, leaning down to flick his tongue against her clit, never easing up on his metal arm, thrown over her hips to keep her still.  The two fingers he had inside retreated somewhat so they weren’t pressed right against her g-spot while he used his tongue.  

She whined, her feet sliding on the sheets as she tried to chase his fingers.  

“Do you want it harder, Sweetheart?” he practically purred against her, his tongue resuming its lazy flicking.  

“Yes…yes…Bucky…please…” she begged, sighing in relief when his arm loosened over her hips.  

His fingers slid back into place, curving as he stroked her from within while licking her clit in earnest.

She finally found her release, coming in a flurry of Yes’s, the resulting waves of pleasure proving WELL worth the wait.  

He brought her down gently before removing his fingers and crawling up the bed to lay beside her.  “Helen…” he breathed.  “That was…”  

“Really mean?” she countered, her eyebrows shooting up.  “Your turn, Mister…” She pushed him over onto his back, bracketing his hips between her thighs.  

“Ever stop and think that maybe this is just what I wanted you to do?”  

She smirked, “I’ll ask you again in an hour.”  

He frowned, “Wait, an hour?!” 

 


	7. 'Creepy Hotel AU' for Marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016

Helen took one look at the water stains on the ceiling and was ready to call it quits.  She would drive.  They could pull over and sleep in the car.  Whatever.  

She wasn’t about to spend the night in this creepy hotel.  She didn’t care if it was the only one for fifty miles.  

Somehow, that seemed fake anyway.  Geographically impossible.  

But Bucky was falling asleep on her shoulder.  She, herself, had to stifle a yawn, inexplicably tired all of the sudden.

Creepy or not.  They needed to sleep.  

She locked the door behind them, going so far as to heave the armchair in front of it before collapsing on the bed beside Bucky.  He tugged her close and as she drifted off to sleep, she wondered if she should be worried more about getting back out than keeping people from breaking in.  

 


End file.
